Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle pillar structure.
Related Art
In a front pillar described in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2013-75661, the front pillar is formed from a transparent resin material. Accordingly, the driver is able to view a vehicle exterior side through the front pillar.